Love is thisrty
by hellofascination
Summary: Jasper&Bella Oneshot. Jasper thinks he hates Bella, really he just hates the feelings she stirs in him. R


**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, even if I wish I did (: **

**

* * *

****Jasper's POV**

**

* * *

  
**

I hated her, hated her with every fiber of my being. I hated her because she captivated me so entirely. Her perfect brown hair that always fell perfectly on her perfect small shoulders. Her perfect large brown eyes that drew me in like I was a man dying of thirst and they were the water I'd been searching so desperately for. Framed with those thick lashes that dusted her beautiful blushing cheeks.

I hated her for her pink lips the color of rosebuds in the spring that were probably just as soft. For her slight build with perfect curves and perfect perky breasts that I daydreamed were topped with the perfect pink pebbled buds. They way she didn't even know it, wearing those tight, ripped and worn jeans topped with a band t-shirt and a flannel probably from her fathers closet.

She was so perfect, so tempting and I could practically feel the lust of the boys around me. It was infuriating how me, someone who never got jealous, could become so jealous, so frustrated. I had no reason to be jealous, I had the looks, perfect blond curls in a disarray around my face, blue eyes that all girls loved – fell over themselves for, and the body to match. I even had a swoon worthy Southern accent, a sure panty dropper, but here comes Miss Isabella Swan and I don't even care about all of it anymore.

I didn't know whether to be more mad at myself or her. I want to blame her, I want to say its all her fault the only attention I crave now is hers and yet, I can't because though her and my cousin are best friends we always sit by each other at lunch, she hasn't said two words to me since her move. She turned my life around and doesn't even speak to me, I don't know if its just me but I find myself mildly pathetic. I wonder how she would think of me. What she would say if she listened to everything I thought about her, felt how I feel.

I sigh and pull myself out of my pointless musings, with my reputation I doubt she'd ever give me a chance so there is no point in dwelling. The loud rumble of her old death trap gets louder still as it moves slowly (for a truck) into the parking lot. I honestly don't know how the thing hasn't died yet and I really want to know why she's so attached to it. It's hideous, loud, old, and I have no doubt it would survive a collision a normal vehicle would've gotten totaled from. Well maybe the last one is a perk especially for Miss Danger Magnet Swan.

The girl can't even walk properly and et it's another thing that makes her perfect, another thing that makes me hate her. Another thing that brings me full circle and gets me lost in her,. I grip my hair in my fingers and give it a tug, see if it will bring me back to earth. It doesn't, big surprise. Two small hands extract my fingers and bring my arms down. I peek my eyes open and just my luck I'm staring into her warm brown eyes her concern instantly blanketing me.

"Are you alright Jasper? Do you need to go home? The doctor? Anywhere?" She asks, her voice smooth like silk. Another thing to hate, to love. "I'm fine Bella, but maybe I should go," I murmur. I turn, trying to get away, to leave before I find something else in her eyes to loose myself in. Shutting my door I realize more than one door was shut. I swivel to Bella in the passenger seat to ask what she's doing but she cuts me off. "I'm coming with," she states firmly, no room for discussion.

Her face scrunched in determination, I nod and throw the car into reverse. I couldn't argue with such a cute face even if I really actually wanted to. "So, where are you taking me?" she asks. "It's a surprise?" It came out as more of a question. "I don't like surprises," she mumbles, her nose crumpling in distaste, I can't help the small chuckle that escapes. She rolls her eyes at me but smiles none the less.

Soon we settle into a comfortable silence I don't know where we're going so I just keep driving. "This is nice," Bella says suddenly, I glance at her and see her watching the scenery passing by. "Mhm," I answer quietly turning back to the road. "So why do you avoid me?" she questions abruptly. I try and find some excuse but just end up spluttering nonsense. "I...what-I don't...What are you talking about?" I finally manage to stutter out. She giggled, "Come one, you don't expect me to believe that! You're social with everybody else but you freeze up when I come around," she admonished lightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say carefully. She scoffs, "Come one, just tell me," she pleads. I gave an exasperated sigh and pulled off to the side of the road. "I..uh you make it so hard for me. I was content in the life I led and then you came and screwed it all up! You made me pay attention to others' feelings and made me analyze myself and now if someone other- the thought of someone else touching you makes me sick to my stomach and I can't get you of my thoughts and my dreams and I.. when I look at other girls, they all have something wrong with them because they're not you and it's just so damn frustrating! I want to hate you so much because I like you so much!" I rant helplessly.

She shifts in her seat, the movement catching my eyes and then her small warm hand is on my thigh. I stare at it while I calm down, the slender fingers, short chewed fingernails and even they're perfect! "I'm sorry?" she questions meekly. I huff and glare at her but it's a vain attempt and I end up slumping in my seat with a large sigh. "Me too," I mumble weakly. She catches my eyes and with her liquid brown pools and I can't help but get lost again. In the back of my mind, I register the fact she's searching for something but the tempting brown that seems to set my soul on fire are all I can focus on.

Without warning, her soft lips (I was right!) attack mine and I get lost all over again. She tastes of honey and strawberries, but smooth like chocolate and I can't seem to get enough. I lightly run my tongue over her plump lower lip for permission and she accepts letting me delve deeper into her sweet taste and hot mouth and its like the man dying of thirst finally got to taste the water, got to drown helplessly in it. A small moan escaped her throat and I couldn't help the way my lips curled at the corners. I felt her face heat and knew her lovely blush was making its appearance.

I pull back slightly to admire it and I certainly am not disappointed. My grin becomes full blown and I can't help reconnected over lips, once, twice, in a chaste kiss. On the third I let my lips linger and she stares in my eyes. "I like you too," she mumbles. I grin like a fool and press my lips harder against hers, fully intending to indulge in her perfect taste again but I'm interrupted by a tapping on the window. I pull back and roll down my window, immediately averting my eyes off of chief Swan, Bella's father. "Hi, uh, chief Swan" I say rubbing he back of my neck nervously. "Jasper," he acknowledges. "Mind to tell me why you and my daughter are playing tonsil hockey on the side of the road _and_ skipping school to do it?" he inquires. "I wasn't feeling so well so Bella thought she'd drive home with me just to make sure I made it safe?" I lie lamely.

He raises a disbelieving eyebrow. "Alright well, I'll give you a warning this time," he says gruffly. "And I'll see _you_ about this when you get home," he finishes pointing at Bella. She nods, flushed from embarrassment, and ducks her head. Chief Swan rolls his eyes and grumbles back to this car. We both sit still for a moment for a moment before turning to each other and bursting out laughing. I don't know when we stop but I have a stomach ache and she's flushed all over again. "Maybe I should take you home?" I question still chuckling slightly, she nods and lick her lips. "That'd be best," she agrees. When we pull into her driveway, she shyly leans over and pecks me on the lips. "Thanks for today," she mutters scrambling out of the car and up the driveway before I can reply. I drive home with a ridiculous smile on my face.

**

* * *

This is my first fanfiction :D! I really hope you like it and I hope you review too. I really want to know what you honestly think about it. Love kio **


End file.
